fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Commanding Officers/List of episodes
This is the list of episodes for the show, Commanding Officers. Season One (September 27, 2014 to December 12, 2015) Promoted: Three officers get promoted to commanding officers, their first adventure gets them stuck in a parallel dimension. (Airdate: 9/27/14) (Written by: Destroyer334545) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-L) (Viewers: 2.236 mil.) Galaxy Eagle The three main characters go on a looting mission to the long abandoned Outpost 9 and find one of the fastest and most valuable ships in the entire galaxy. (Airdate: 10/4/14) (Written by: Destroyer334545) (Vision Rating: TV-MA L) (Viewers: 2.54 mil.) Ice Cold Killers: The trio wake up with no memories in the middle of a snow battle (Inspired off the battle of Hoth from Star Wars) and discover an odd secret. (Airdate: 10/11/14) (Written by: Destroyer334545) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-LV) (Viewers: 2.34 mil) Assassin: An EVA assassin has been sent to kill the general and the trio kill him and take his gear and become assassins for the GWFE and mess around with the EVA assassin's new gear... but the EVA have sent more assassins after them. (Airdate: 10/3/15) (Written by: Destroyer334545) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-LV) Memories: While heading towards a distant exoplanet, the three commanding officers shared some of their best and worst memories from when they were just new recruits. One of Cameron's memories is that, during the time they were not doing so well at their jobs, they had to be trained by Dr. Tretson. She was a young, highly experienced officer at the time, and thought she had what it would take. (more on official article) (Airdate: 10/10/15) (Written by: TechKon) (Vision Rating: TV-15-DLUV) Stranded: After a mission goes wring and the galaxy eagle crashes on an unknown planet, they have to survive and wait to be picked up by GWFE. (Airdate: 10/17/15) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-L) Tempest: Sent on a mission to recover a lost artifact, the trio find a long lost creepy lifeless planet, the GWFE starblaze gets stuck in the planet. (Airdate: 10/31/15) (Vision Rating: TV-MA) Earth City: The GWFE is sent on a mission to steal data from the EVA Tower on Earth. They later discover disturbing facts about the EVA and the dark past of Earth. (Airdate: 11/7/15) (Vision Rating: TV-15-LV) Bridging the Gap: The GWFE creates a new project creating self-aware robots to send on missions resulting in less human deaths, however, the robots may have become too self aware and rebellious. (Airdate: 11/14/15) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-L) Overthrown (CO). (Airdate: 11/21/15) (Rating: TV-15-DLV) Abandon Ship!: A distress beacon is sent to the GWFE to save a crew, but an alien parasite is on board the abandoned ship. The trio must survive the infection. (Airdate: 11/28/15) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-LV) The Race: The GWFE finally extract the EVA plans to activate a destructive droid known as "Force" to destroy the GWFE, wanting to destroy the EVA, the GWFE are caught in a deadly race to the droid. (Airdate: 12/5/15) (Vision Rating: TV-15-DLV) The Force Awakens An Hour Too Early and Goes Back To Bed: The GWFE make it to Force and Cameron goes through a simulation on what will happen if Force is activated, however, when he gets out of it, Force awakens and kills Steven and Craig, seeking to destroy the galaxy next, Cameron goes on board Force to destroy him before he destroys everything in the galaxy. (Airdate: 12/12/15) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-LV) Season Two (September 3, 2016 to December 31, 2016) Savage Town: After GWFE has found suspicious reports going on in the ruins on earth, the squad go to check it out and find themselves in a violent town where all crime has no consequences. (Airdate: 9/3/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Weapon: Digging around the savage town, they find a superweapon directed at the EVA, the three try to warn the EVA of the cannon that will supposedly destroy all life in the city. (Airdate: 9/10/16) (Rating: TV-MA) Assassin 2: War It Up!: The GWFE make an assassin program similar to the EVA's and Craig get recruited as the leader of it. Cameron and Steven go on a delivery mission to the parallel dimension. (Airdate: 9/17/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Differences Aside: The vandals have started destroying everything, the GWFE and the EVA must team up to destroy the vandals. (Airdate: 9/24/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) Enemy Lines: The Vandals have found their way behind enemy lines and into the Starblaze. Many higher up members abandon the Starblaze and leave the soldiers, the builders and most intergalactic job members to fend for themselves until they die. The three make a move to save the workers. (Airdate: 10/1/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) Records: Steven finds old records of the GWFE and realizes that Jackson Starblaze was hiding something the whole time. He seeks to put him out of his place. (Airdate: 10/8/16) (Rating: TV-15-DLV) Beginning of the End: TBA (Airdate: 10/29/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) The Vault: TBA (Airdate: 11/12/16) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Sunset Flight: TBA (Airdate: 11/26/16) (Rating: TV-15-LV) Unconfirmed: TBA (Airdate: 12/3/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) Discoveries: TBA (Airdate: 12/17/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Breaking Out: TBA (Airdate: 12/24/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) The Great Journey: The vandals have invaded all of GWFE's facilities and the Starblaze itself. The three must try to stop it. (Airdate: 12/31/16) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Season 3 (2017) Into the Fire: TBA (Airdate: Fall, 2017) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Category:List of Episodes Category:Commanding Officers